battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jonathan Miller
Uh, can someone tell me the source of where they found the info about Jono's death? 00:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Check this out. Basically, he gets decapitated or what not in front of a camera. Oh those silly Arabs/Persians and their antics! EDIT: Apparently the video was made private a second after I watched it. I witnessed it with my own eyes though. Miller dies, sadly enough. Of course, if he didn't have a kid, the god-damned Navy SEALs would burst through that door to save him. Th3 razor 22:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Did they make it private because it's gory? Well, I'm just gonna watch a walkthrough of this game and see it. 23:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no, the only thing you actually see is the knife being lifted up to your throat and then the screen goes dark. Th3 razor 08:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Image? I thought I have noticed this one thrice - Miller's image had been repeatedly added, deleted, added, and deleted again, what is the point? If you are basing the fact that he does not have an actual appearance, well he does appear on a trailer. - KevzMarz 10:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Miller has never been seen outside of first person view, and that image can be of any tank crewman and is never stated to be Miller, so we cannot assume that it is him. If that is the case, then why don't we just remove the picture? 01:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Rank In Night Shift, Campo states that he was a Corporal after finding the site of his execution. I fixed this error. The Real Raven XD (talk) 00:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It is already stated in the trivia that this was an audio recording error left from a previous build of the game. Unless that is wrong, of course. It is the only time "Corporal" is ever mentioned in the game, IIRC. '' PLR Soldier '' 00:44, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Anvil 3-3 or 3-4? There is some confusion as to the callsign of the tank Miller commands in Thunder Run and Fear No Evil. Much like how his rank changes depending on which character is speaking about him, there is contradictory dialogue that obscures which callsign is actually supposed to be used. Some examples of this: *In several radio conversations with Anvil Actual, Ingham, who almost exclusively refers to the tank as Anvil 3-4, alternately receives the reply of "Roger 3-3" and "3-4" *Anvil 6-6 frequently responds to radio communications with "Roger 3-1", including Ingham's report of "3-4 destroyed two T-72s". *When the tank receives damage, a voice (possibly Ingham) will declare that "3-3 is hit, still operational" *At the desert ambush, an unknown tank will warn Miller "3-3, watch out. They're just baiting us in." *Driving near the mission boundaries will play the line "3-3, stay in formation" *Objectives such as "Follow 3-4 onto the highway" seems to convey that 3-4 is a different vehicle. Anvil 3-4 is a labelled NPC tank in Thunder Run. *Anvil 3-1 is destroyed by VBIEDs at the construction site. Both Ingham ("friendly down!") and a crewman in a different tank ("Catastrophic!") report the loss, to which Anvil 6-6 responds ambiguously with "Roger that Anvil 3-3". *The tank destroyed at the beginning of Fear No Evil is labelled as 3-3, and when it is hit by RPGs, Ingham's "3-3 is hit, still operational" line is played. *In Fear No Evil, Campo addresses Miller's crew as "Anvil 3-4". *It is difficult to extricate exactly who is saying what due to no character label on subtitles. The only distinguishing features are slightly different radio filter effects on the speech of Ingham and Miller's unnamed driver. These factors make any determination of which tank is which near impossible, with the contradicting information almost seeming to suggest that Miller's callsign switches from 3-3 in Thunder Run to 3-4 in Fear No Evil. In light of this, we are at present determining Miller's callsign to be Anvil 3-4, with the NPC tank labelled as 3-4 in objective text, presumably the same one destroyed in Fear No Evil, is recognised to be Anvil 3-3. Any changes that reflect address these callsigns must first be discussed on this talk page due to the level of contention. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 17:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :I replayed the mission, keeping an eye on exactly which tanks do what. For some reason. So here are all the vehicles in the Anvil formation: :*3-1 (M1A2) is at the far left of the formation. It flanks left at the encampment. After moving off from the overpass, it is right behind Miller before breaking off into the oncoming lane and taking the lead. It is destroyed by VBIED at the construction site. :*3-4 (M1A2) is second left. At the overpass it is initially third in line, breaking left behind 3-1. It takes the lead when 3-1 is destroyed. :*2-1 (M1A2) is in the middle. It is fifth in line at the overpass, following 4-3. :*2-2 (M1A2) is second right. At the encampment it flanks around the right with 3-2. It is last in line at the overpass, following 2-1 on the right road. :*3-2 (M1A2) is on the far right of the formation. The tank destroyed in the charge to the encampment is described in dialogue as 3-2, but has no label. The labelled 3-2 participates in the assault, flanking around the camp to the right. After Miller meets up the other side, the tank leaves the formation, driving back the way it came out of bounds. :*4-3 (M1A2) is not present at the start of the mission. It appears in the middle of the formation in the camp assault, following Miller through the middle of the camp. It is fourth in line at the overpass, following behind Miller once 3-1 and 3-4 break left. :*5-2 (AAV-7A1) trails behind on the left flank. It unloads troops at the rear of the encampment. :*5-3 (AAV-7A1) is the same as 5-2, but on the right. :*5-1 (AAV-7A1) appears in the camp charge, unloading troops in front of the base. :*x2 Unknown AAV-7A1s appear after Miller reembarks the tank at the overpass. They follow in the left lane, clipping through an unknown M1A2 while following 3-4. :There's also a bunch of mobile but undesignated Abrams and AMTRACs out of bounds at the start of the mission which have no collision and disappear when switching to the MAV. :Anvil 3-3 does not appear anywhere in the mission suggesting that Miller's callsign in Thunder Run is 3-3. In Fear No Evil, the leading tank that is destroyed is labelled as 3-3. Ingham refers to his tank, and is referred to by 3-3, Campo, and Saint 4-0, as 3-4. :In short it's a mess but maybe we'll do something with this information at some point. Condense it down into trivia or something. Or maybe not. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 18:29, May 23, 2018 (UTC)